Survivor
thumb|center|670 px Survivor (оригинал Destiny's Child) Уцелевшая (перевод Rainy_day) Now that you're out of my life Теперь, когда вы убрались прочь из моей жизни, I'm so much better Мне гораздо лучше. You thought that I'd be weak without you Вы думали, что без вас я ослабну, But I'm stronger Но я стала сильнее. You thought that I'd be broke without you Вам казалось, что без вас я разорюсь, But I'm richer Но я стала богаче. You thought that I'd be sad without you Вы считали, что без вас мне будет грустно, I laugh harder Но я смеюсь ещё звонче. You thought I wouldn't grow without you Вы думали, что без вас я не повзрослею, Now I'm wiser Но я стала мудрее. You thought that I'd be helpless without you Вам казалось, что без вас я буду беспомощна, But I'm smarter Но я стала проворнее. You thought that I'd be stressed without you Вы считали, что я буду в стрессовом состоянии, But I'm chillin' Но у меня всё шикарно. You thought I wouldn't sell without you Вы решили, что без вас мои диски не будут покупать, Sold nine million Но продано девять миллионов 1. Chorus: Припев: I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. You thought I couldn't breathe without you Вы думали, что без вас я задохнусь, I'm inhaling Но я вдыхаю полной грудью. You thought I couldn't see without you Вы считали, что без вас я ослепну, Perfect vision Но у меня отличное зрение. You thought I wouldn't last without you Вам казалось, что без вас я не протяну, But I'm lasting Но я всё ещё здесь. You thought that I would die without you Вы решили, что без вас я умру, But I'm living Но я жива. You thought that I would fail without you Вы думали, что без вас меня ждёт крах, But on top Но я на вершине. You thought that it'd be over by now Вы считали, что к этому моменту всё уже будет кончено, But it won't stop Но история продолжается. You thought that I would self destruct Вам казалось, что я погублю сама себя, But I'm still here Но я всё ещё тут Even in my years to come И в течение многих лет I'm still gon' be here Планирую здесь оставаться. Chorus: Припев: I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. I'm wishin' you the best Всего наилучшего, Pray that you are blessed Молюсь, чтобы на вас снизошло благословение, Bring much success no stress Чтобы вам сопутствовал успех, стрессы обходили стороной, And lots of happiness А также желаю море счастья. (I'm better than that) (Это недостойно меня!) I'm not gon' blast you on the radio Я не собираюсь проклинать ваши песни по радио - (I'm better than that) (Я выше этого!) I'm not gon' lie on you and your family Я не буду оговаривать вас и ваши семьи - (I'm better than that) (Это недостойно меня!) I'm not gon' hate you in the magazines Я не собираюсь презирать ваши появления в журналах - (I'm better than that) (Я выше этого!) I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity Я не буду компрометировать свою христианскую веру - I'm better than that, you know Знаете, это недостойно меня! I'm not gon' diss you on the Internet... И я не собираюсь оскорблять вас на просторах Интернета... Cuz my Mamma taught me better than that Потому что мама научила меня быть выше этого. Chorus: Припев: I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. After all of the darkness and sadness, soon comes happiness После мрака и уныния всегда приходит счастье, If I surround myself with positive things, I'll gain prosperity И если я создам вокруг себя положительную обстановку, я добьюсь благополучия. Chorus: Припев: I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' Я выживу и продолжу бороться. I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up Я уцелела и не собираюсь сдаваться, I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder Я не остановлюсь и буду работать ещё усерднее, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it Я уцелела и добьюсь успеха, I will survive, keep on survivin' x2 Я выживу и продолжу бороться. x2 1 – песня появилась на одноимённом альбоме, выпущенном в 2001. Незадолго до его выхода значительные изменения произошли в составе группы, и из оригинального состава "уцелела" только Бейонсе Ноулз, которая и написала текст "Survivor". После появления песни бывшие солистки Destiny's Child, Летойа Лакетт и ЛаТавия Робертсон, подали иск против Бейонсе, потому как, на их взгляд, многие строки песни нарушали заключенное между ними ранее соглашение, согласно которому бывшие участницы коллектива не должны оскорблять друг друга. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/destiny_s_child/survivor.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.